Miyako Pitch Reel (Scrapped)
"Class, we have a new transfer student, her name is Terda Miyako." My name is being called. "Good Morinig ! My name is Terada Miyako ! I'll be in your care !" I write my name in the black board. (寺田京) You see, because of of papa's recent job, I had to leave Tokyo and move all the way to Maijima. And the sad thing is, I've only been on my previous highschool for a mere 2 months. Now, on March, I'm here, in class 1-C of Maijima Private High School. "Eh ! You come from Tokyo ?!" "Wow ! You' must be so cool !" "Hey, did you go to Akibahara ?" I was shot with heaps of questions and had trouble replying, well, at least I can get some friends unlike my time in Tokyo High.... "ALRAI! RES START RE RESSIN !" (Alright ! Let's start the lesson!) "''SEI GUDEI !'" (Say Good day !)'' "gu deeei mista Kodama....." (Good day, Mister Kodama) Looks like my teacher is Kodama-sensei. He's teaching English right ? Why is he wearing such wierd clothes with pink floral patterns ? This can't be that wierd right ? "HEI YOU !(English) Katsuragi ! why are you playing your games ! (Japanese)" Kodama-sensei pointed at that guy who's playing his console. He has normal brown hair with a bed hair , wears spectacles and is attentively playing. "Huh ? Sensei, I thought we've gone through this before....." ''"WHAT ?! ('English') UNLESS YOU SCORE 100% ON EVERY TEST ! YOU WON'T BE PLAYING ANY GAMES ! (Japanese) DO YOU UNDERSTAND ?! (English)"'' "'I see...so if I score full marks on your tests and other tests, you'll let me play my galges eh ? Deal.'" The boy pushed up his glasses and sit down elegantly still playing back his games. "YOU WILL FAIL !" Kodama-sensei seemed confident on that Katsuragi-kun will fail. '''~Lunch Break~ I was with some girls (Chihiro and Mobuko) in my new class and they introduced me to the cafeteria. I ordered Hayashi Rice* and the others just ordered some Yakisoba bread. Wow...although the food's good but the prices are atrocious.... (Note:*Hayashi Rice : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xJxLbVo0kUo) I decided to ask the 2 about Katsuragi-san since he seems to be playing the game all the time. "Huh ? Otamega ? Just ignore him ! He plays his games daily and does nothing at all !" "'Yeah, he even ignored me when I need his help picking up the eraser !'" It appears that Katsuragi-kun is not popular at all..... he seems to be like me in the past..... At home, while munching on some potato chips, I wondered what kind of a person Katsuragi is..... (http://i.imgur.com/kMmZi.jpg) One day I was busy studying when all of my notes fell on the floor. I hurridely go and tries to pick them up. "Katsuragi-kun, can you please help me ?" No response. "Katsuragi ?" No response. "KATSURAGI !!!" "Huh ? What is it ?! " "Umm can you please help me t-" "No. I'm busy." What the ?! I haven't even say a thing and he's the one whos busy !? "I SHOULD'NT HAVE CALLED YOU , OTAMEGA ! YOU'RE THE WORST !" Seriously ! What kind of a person is Otamega ! What a jerk ! From there onwards, I begin to mock Katsuragi to have my revenge and to blend in with my peers. One day after Kodama-sensei's English test, Kodama-sensei came into the class seemngly satisfied. "He he, this time, I even asked another English teacher from another to grade your tests and YOU Katsuragi, are doomed ! She said that there are only 2 people with a good scores ! and there is only 1 person who got full marks ! Prepare to lose !" As Kodama-sensei passes out the test, everyone got rather poor results. The test is especially hard and there are a few failures.... "Terada Miyako ! Guud job ! (English)" I recieved my paper, Wow ! 93% ! That's rather good ! The next paper that Kodama-sensei took out made him froze. Katsuragi, almost by instinct, stood up, still playing his games, walked there, took the paper and said, "I win. Now I can play galge in peace ." Later, it was known that Katsuragi was the only person to ever score a fhundred marks on Kodama-sensei's papers...... At home, I begin to wonder, that's unfair ! I studied so hard day and night but I lost to someone like that Otamega ! (http://i.imgur.com/mrHlq.jpg) Uhhh! I want to cry ! Knowing that someone like Otamega would win me.....Sigh.... Other than Chihiro, I don't really have much friends...... I still remembered that fateful day my opinon towards Katsuragi-kun changed forever. It was on a rainy monday and I was in a hurry. Somewhere, somehow, I dropped my purse along a Cafe as I rushed to my class. My friend, Chihiro was ill today and thus, she did not come to school. During lunch time. It was too late when I realize that I lost my purse. There is also no one to save me from my hunger...Uuuuu..... I quietly walked up to the rooftop, sat on the bench there and wonder what to do...... "Here, have this." A small bento box was placed towards me. "Oi, Miyako, I can hear your stomach rumbling from all the way here, sleesh the real sure is buggy." The person who gave me the bento was none other than Katsuragi "Don't worry, Oka-san gave me a heavy breakfast, and since I have my galge with me, I'm fine." "But.." "Oh, and I found this when you were rushing to school and dropped this at my house." Katsuragi handed me my purse. The person that I always make fun of. The person I alwasy see inferior to me, is now the one who gave me lunch and my purse. Tears began to fall from my eyes. Katsuragi-kun wasn't the otaku-hentai that everyone hated. He was just different, but deep down, he was a kind gentleman. "Sorry...Katsuragi....Sorry that I make fun of you..." (Sniff sniff) "Ah. Its fine, doesn't borther me at all. Besides, you have trouble having friends right ? just join a club or something." Katsuragi-kun was always so detached. After this incident, I never ever called Katsuragi-kun "Otamega" anymore. Sometime later, I decided to be more atheletic and joined the track-and-field club.